A Single Red Rose
by Hieiforever
Summary: Youko confort Kagome but only for Kagome to find out that he only did it for the shilkon no tama. Broken hearted Kagome leaves to her time . but her best friend is kurama a notices there is somthing she reconizes about kurama ...DUN DUN DUM! Remember no r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; We dont own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**This was wrote by jin'scutie,hell'sangel**

Kagome was running from school to get home .

She was already late and could imagine how Inuyasha would reacted if she was any more late.

" Aww man!! Inuyasha's going to kill me !"as she was racing past everyone who got

in her way she couldn't help but see a certin red head along the way .

It was Kurama !

Kagomes best friend since they were 7 years old .

Kagome knew he was a sprit detective and he knew about how she travels to the past.

Kagome snuck be hide Kurama and jumped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist ,

He looked up to see kagome , .

Kagome Completely forgetting about Inuyasha

" Hello kagome"

Kurama smiled ,

Kagome looked down causing her hair to fall in Kurama's face .

Kagome looked into his emerald eyes that were filled with amusement , Kagome smiled at him

before jumping off of his back .

"hey Kurama"

" so were are you off to in such a rush Kaggie"

" Kurama !!! , don't call me that!"

Kurama knew how just to get Kaogme angry .

Always calling her Kaggie witch he did since the were little.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha and she started to run home again , then suddenly stopped to

look at a confused Kurama .

" SRY KURAMA I HAVE TO GO SEE YA!" Kagome yelled before taking off .

Kurama chuckled at her before meeting the gang .

Once Kagome got home she opened the door and saw Inuyasha .

" Inuyasha!!!? , what are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously

" Just were the hell have you been!?"

"umm ...making lunches" Kagome lied she wasn't good at it .

" then why couldn't I smell you in the kitchen"

" it was at school! hehehe" Kagome was hoping he would but it .

" at school?" he rised an eyebrow

" yes It was for a project Inuyasha , Geez get over it already"

" Feh dumb wench"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing , and Kagome gripped her backpack before going to the well .

Once she was there she looked down before jumping in .

Iinuyasha got up after the spell was over and repeated what Kagome did .

When Kagome and Inuyasha got to the village , they returned just too late.

Now there was only ruined were the village once was .

Kagome stopped right in her tracks and brought a hand to cover her mouth .

She then removed after looking all around " oh no"

She turned around to look for Inuyasha but he wasn't there , she looked for Shippo, Sango

and Miroku back it was no use she couldn't find them or Inuyasha .

" well look what we have here, the little miko is all alone" Kagome's head shot up when she

herd the familar voice ,

She saw Naraku .

"Naraku!! , were is everyone!"

Naraku smirked " well lets see little miko , Sango was killed by her brother , because she was

foolish and wasn't going to fight him , the monk was sucked in by his own hand, the little

fox was such a nuisances so he was killed by the other demons , oh and how we forget

the hanyou .Inuyasha decided to go with his Kikyo to hell"

Kagome was now crying and fell to her knees , telling her self it wasn't true.

Naraku chuckled " oh but it is so true little miko, untill we meet again" and with that Naraku left

leaving the heart broken Kagome to suffer in her pain .

**REVIEW**


	2. Between two

**Hieiforever: Hello peoples**

**Yusuke: Disclaimer: Hieiforever doesn't own any of us.**

**Hieiforever: Hell's angel didn't give this story to me we are joining together to write this story. She wrote the first chapter and I'll wrote the second and so on.**

**THIS TIME**

**Kaogme laied there crying her heart out for her friends who had died from Naraku.**

**Something Naraku didn't know was that Kagome had took the Shilkon no tama or the jewel of four souls while he wasn't looking.**

**Sneaking was something Kagome had learned for a bandit named Youko Kurama.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagome was soaking in the hot springs relaxing her tense arms and legs.**

**Once she was sure she was done she got out and got dressed.**

**She senced a sudden youkai and noched her arrows.**

**When the youkai bursted out kagome held back a gasped.**

**It was a silver kitsune.**

**with its silver hair swirling around its back.**

**"Why hello my lil vixen what is your lovely name?" it asked.**

**"Who are you" Kagome gasps out.**

**Nobody and I she mean nobody had ever found out what she was.**

**The only person that knew was Shippo and he promised not to tell.**

**"My names Youko Kurama and may I know your name my lil vixen?" smirked Youko.**

**"My names Kagome, Higurashi Kagome" She replied with a taint blush on her cheeks when she realize that he was checking her out.**

**END FLASHBLACK**

**Kagome cried harder when she remebered Shippo.**

**Suddenly there was a blur of silver and there stood Youko.**

**"Kaogme whats wrong?" Youko**

**"Everyone died" sobbed Kagome.**

**"there there Kagome everything will be ok." he sighed.**

**Youko rubbed circles around Kagome's back until she fell asleep.**

**He brought her to his house and to his room.**

**Youko laied her on his bed with every intention of feeling her.**

**Kagome eyes fluttered opened.**

**she tried to get away but was pulled against a firm chest.**

**She squeaked.**

**Turning around she stared into a pair of golden eyes.**

**These eyes were filled over with a layer of lust.**

**(This is a sucky Lemon if anyone wants to redo feel free. I was just thinking I'm gonna try to go a lemon)**

**Without warning Youko gave Kagome a short but passaniate kiss.**

**Little did Kagome know that a potion has just been transferred to her by Youko.**

**This perticular potion makes anyone that drinks it go into heat and fuck the first person they saw.**

**Of course Kagome saw Youko as the first person.**

**Youko kissed Kagome and smirked when Kagome kissed him back even more passionatly.**

**Youko started moving pieces of clothes from Kagome's body, he had long removed his.**

**Slowly kissing his way down to Kagome's breast he teased her nipple and taunt it with his fangs.**

**Kagome's moaning only got louder as his kisses went down to her core.**

**His head leaned down and he pushed his tounge into Kagome's core licking away at her wet cavern.**

**His hot kisses trailed back up to her mouth as he stuck two fingers inside.**

**Streaching her walls and making her gaps in pleasure.**

**He pulled hie fingers out of her throbbing cave and entered her.**

**Slowly at first but then he slammed into her like a vocano eurpting.**

**He continued slamming into her until both of them climax and fell to the bed with a thin layer of sweat.**

**Next Morning**

**Kagome woke up and for some reason she remebered everything.**

**She went looking for Youko but what she saw terrifed him.**

**Youko was in bed with another kitsune.**

**"Youko when are you gonna get the jewel?" it asked.**

**"Soon Kiean" **

**Kagome ran to the bone eater well not wanting to hear any more of Youko's betrayel.**

**She jumped in.**


	3. Scented Rose

Hieiforever : Wow! Thats alsome. I got 15 reviews. Thanks

Youko: Hurry up and type!

Hieiforever: But I didn't write the disclaimer yet.

Youko : Fine you don't own YYH or IY there now write

Hieiforever : Aye Aye Sir

Chapter Three

Scented Rose

Kagome's POV

The blue light embraces me like a mother would to a child. Tears flow from my eyes unendedly and

seemed like crystals upon the darkness. I wished I could have stayed there forever but I knew I never could.

I wanted so badly to stay in the embrace of the bluish light. To forget all about the betrayal of both Inuyasha

and Youko.I want to forget all about the death of my second family. My vision blurred and I could faintly see

the ground. I never want to go back. I want to forget about the blinding pain in the southern area. Here I felt

like a bird being set free for the first time.

The rough bottom touched the bottom of my shoeless foot. I knew I would have to come back here but

this is too early, I won't make it. The imiage of Youko and the other kitsune continueiously shone in my mind.

The mother-like light faded after dropping me of in the well's waterless floor. I move my hand to tou ch the latter

my grandpa put in for me. My awsome grandpa. Eash struggle took more out of me each time. I finally made it

out but with little strength left I colapse upon the sandy ground.

"Kagome?" My innceonnt little brother's voice ranges to my brain. Apperently he has heard that little

thump or seen the warm light from under the crack. My little brother. I really should love him more. I haven't been

able to be with him for quite a while. It's all about the Fedural Era these days. Not thing about our sibiling bond.

Not s single thing. I 'm gonna have to change that.

"I don't think Kagome's here Souta" a masculine voice said to my brother. I could tell hope rushed

through my body.

"I here" My voice gasped out strained. I heard foot steps come closer. I saw a shade of red as I know

exactly who it was. Kurama. Gasping slightly he rushed towards me. Through the corner of my eye I saw Souta

rush towards my family. Kurama gasp my body close to him.

"What happen?" he asked worriedly. I felt guilty for putting that frown on his face.

"I'll tell you later" I gasped out as the strain on my body finally took it's revenge, However just before I fell

asleep I smelt a scent of roses that seemed to radiant off of Kurama

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry that its so short but I was on a major writer's block. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Please review they are awsome inspiration**


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor YuYu Hakusho.

Authors note: I'm very pleased with the number or reviews. Please continue with this, it helps me a lot. Finals are coming up soon wish me luck. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all are the best.

A Single Red Rose

Chapter 4 (Gone)

Kagome POV

A warm feeling spread throughout my entire body. My body seems heavier than normal. I could practically feel another body on top of mines. I can't remember anything that happened. Nothing at all. These last few days had been a blur to me. What happened? My eyes feel like they were glued together. It's so heavy to open but I managed. I'm in a familiar room. It was my room. A slight shift next to me alerted me that I wasn't dreaming. There was somebody next to me. Dashing green eyes and a molten lava crimson red hair boy lay next to me.

"Kurama!" I said smiling brightly. He looked at me and smiled nervously. I could tell her was nervous. About what? Was it about anything that happened in the last few days?

"Glad you're up sleeping beauty" he joke. I wish he would mean that in real life. I saw him watching me closely as if afraid I would figure something out. What could he be afraid of?

"Ano… Kurama-kun? Do you remember what happened these last few days?" I asked him. I couldn't shrug of that feeling that he shouldn't be the one I'm telling this to. I don't know why but it's as if I can't trust my best friend. Perhaps it was something about him that I couldn't trust. I watched his face seeming to relax as if a great burden

"I wouldn't know Kagome-Chan. You left and came back unconscious." He told me. I had a distinct feeling that he was lying to me. He was my best friend\ so I had no idea why he would ever do such a thing. "Perhaps you hit you head and fell unconscious" he suggested. We both know that it was very unlikely that it ever happened. However we were willing to just forget it. Well I was willing. Its seems to me that Kurama my just knows more than he lets on.

We began going to school and I had lots of tutor from Kurama. Koenma hadn't given him a mission for a while not that I'm ungrateful. Sometimes I feel as if I could use a little time for myself. Who knows maybe Inuyasha will unblock the well when he finally gets to his senses. We took out midterm last week and I passed with all A's nearly rivaling Kurama. However all god things must come to an end. Kurama didn't tell me that he had another mission. Now that I look back on it he hadn't told me about a lot of things. I was in math when two boys came in. They called themselves as the new students of ours class. I could sense a powerful aura from both of them. Kurama didn't seem to mind them though. I found out that Yusuke is the boy with chocolate brown eyes and slick black hair. The boy with the Elvis hairstyle was Kuwabara.

After school

"Hey kur- Shuichi do you want to come over?" I asked him remembering to use his real name.

"I can't I have clubs gomen nasai" he replied leaving with his friends. I looked at him as he left. It's been this way for a few days now. Since they came Kurama never wants anything to do with me. He doesn't even look me in the eye anymore. I don't understand. Mother had told me that I had to move to Akita.When I finally got home I turned on the radio.

_I close my eyes, and i can see the day we met. Just one  
moment and I knew._

Kagome looked out the window before sighing thinking of how they met.

_You're my best friend do anything for you. We've  
gone so far, and done so much. And i feel like we've always been  
together._

She walked towards her closet and began packing everything that she owns. Closing it she looked outside once more.

_Right by my side, through thick and thin. You're the part of  
my life, I'll always remember._

"I promise you Kurama I'll always remember everything." Kagome whispered dragging her luggage into the limo. She glanced out one last time at the shrine.

_The time has come. It's for the best I know it. Who would of  
guessed that you and I, Somehow, someday, we'd have to say good bye.  
_  
This is for the best, i guess.

"Perhaps this is really for the best" she whispered looking straight ahead.

Authors note: this is Kagome's point of view the next one will be Kurama's point of view! Please review or no more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho.

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ!

A single red Rose

chapter five.. i believe

Kurama's point of view

It had been a few weeks after Kagome returned from the fuedal era when I received a mission. It should have been like any other mission, however instead it was a gathering of everyone demon we've ever face. Our mission was to obibliterate (spelling?) them before they could plan the next attack.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke called coming up to me after we had been training for three days. School had let out early so we had more time to train. I nodded my head towards him in question.

"Can we stop, me and the baka are pretty tired. (yes i know me and the baka isn't proper english but with all the school Yusuke misses...)" Yusuke asked the slight panting in his breating showing how tired he really is. I nodded greatful for the slight rest. My thoughts began to wander off towards Kagome. I haven't seen her in a few days. I suspect her to be angry with me for ignoring her for these few weeks. I wonder how come she hasn't called me or anything like that. I glanced up and realized that it was nearly midnight. I must have been dreaming longer that i realized.

"I should be heading home" I told the gang turning into the direction of my house." I wasn't worried as much. When i told mother that I was a demon, she accepted me completely. When i walked into the door i could tell that something was admiss.(spelling?) "Kaa-san? I'm home." I called out worried for my mother's safety. When suddenly my mom rushed down and enveloped me in a hug. "What's wrong?" i asked.

"Kagome..." she whispered into my ear before fainting. I quickly carried her to bed and held her hand. My brother Suuichi (spelling?) walked in.

"What's wrong with her" i asked him. He glanced at me before shurgging.

"I donno, she just told me that some girl named Kagome died in a car accident. " He told me briefly before going back to bed. I froze and the only thing that gotton me out of that was my mother's slight moaning. "Kaa-san?" i asked hopefully. She looked towards me. I was suddenly reminded of the day she was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Kurama, Kagome died when she was going to Akira. It's true i'm afraid." All hope of it being a joke vanished and I was filled with complete sadness.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry this is slightly shorter than the last one but i tried. Please dont blame me for any miss spelling and stuff like that because as i've said before in my other stories. English is my third language. Please go to my profile and read the part in bold. Thanks and please read and review or no updates Arigatou**_


End file.
